


Ianto’s Bad Decision

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Embarrassment, M/M, Wedding Planning, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is suddenly regretting his decision to let Jack help him with planning their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto’s Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack Harkness, party favors,’ at fic_promptly.

There’d just been so much to plan for their wedding. He’d been swamped, and Jack had been so willing, even eager, to help that Ianto had let him. He was only now regretting his impulsive decision, borne of equal parts exhaustion and desperation.

Their chosen venue had looked wonderful, with elegant, understated floral arrangements, tasteful place settings for the guests, a superb buffet arrayed on tables set against the walls. Their wedding attendants had looked immaculate, the ceremony had gone off without a hitch, other than the intended one, and the photographer had carried out her duties with calm efficiency, taking dozens of pictures. Everything had been perfect.

When the ceremony was over, the guests had found their seats at the tables arranged around the dance floor as the band got set up, preparing to play for the happy couple and their friends. At each place setting was a small bag, supposedly containing mementos of the joyous occasion, but the contents almost caused a riot. Never in his life had Ianto seen so many faces, including his own, turn bright red with embarrassment.

Coloured condoms, textured condoms, glow-in-the-dark condoms, little sachets of lube, both flavoured and tingling, penis-shaped balloons and chocolates, finger-tip vibrators, nipple clamps, body paint, furry handcuffs… 

Ianto groaned and buried his face in his hands. What had he been thinking? He must have temporarily taken leave of his senses, that was the only explanation. He should have known better than to let Jack get the party favours for the reception. He’d never live this down.

The End


End file.
